


They Were The Universe

by Elleth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark and Light, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/pseuds/Elleth
Summary: A short history of Varda and Ungoliant.





	They Were The Universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phraseme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phraseme/gifts).



Before the stars there was darkness. A web of dark matter spanned the universe, all entangling shadows, and the name Ungoliant had then was one of life, her myriad arms to cradle what creation would yet come. A sister to Vairë, she wove the fabric of space and time. If there was evil in her dark, for she had not yet been snared then, no more than in the very Song itself. 

Until there was light. Until her thread caught on fire, and myriad pinpricks pierced the weaver's web. Varda had come to lay claim to the dark.

* 

Varda lit the elements snared in the fabric into the very first stars with a touch of her hand, and the light made Ungoliant ravenous. It was then, desire denied by Varda's uplifted hands, that she remembered the promises of Melkor and his bid for himself and his own freedom.

With all her hands, Ungoliant took. 

*

The stars failed. She brought forth more darkness. It became a dance, Varda's footsteps lighting paths across the sky and Ungoliant following to devour, a giant spider pursuing a radiant moth through a web she could not escape. 

Until Varda turned, and reached her hands out to Ungoliant, and her light enveloped them both.

*

Opposites, tipping points, falling stars into darkness lit by briefest light, they raced through the regions of Eä, all but a fire with flames of light and dark in a near-perfect match. Varda saw then, and perhaps took thought with the One, that only to give herself completely might sate her opponent.

And so Varda reached for her instead, and gave, and gave, and gave.

*

The Star-Queen and the Gloom-Weaver danced again, more closely intertwined, longer. Light bled from Varda and Ungoliant lapped it up, and Varda kissed the dark, and in that moment, the first star began to swell, tearing a hole into the fabric of the sky. And both knew that order and harmony could be achieved. And they were satisfied to come together when they must. Some even say that in that first explosion, Varda became Ungoliant, and Ungoliant became Varda, sides of one coin.

*

They returned to come togeher nonetheless, time and again, knowing that without the other, they would be incomplete.


End file.
